


The Way You Are: Our Day

by corneroffandom



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corneroffandom/pseuds/corneroffandom





	The Way You Are: Our Day

Shows in New York always feel special to Zack, even when he's not competing on them. Which is the fact for tonight, last he checked, but that's ok. He sits outside, Dolph pacing nearby, and breathes in the Albany air, remembering all of the times he'd gone to WWE events as a kid. "Hey, bro, come sit down for awhile, you're not sure if you're gonna have a match tonight so might as well not exhaust yourself early, right?" He pats the bench next to him until Dolph exhales and joins him, resting his head on Zack's shoulder.

Zack cards his fingers through his hair, watching Dolph as he stares listlessly ahead. "I'm not sure what to think," he mumbles. "This thing with Sheamus is so ridiculous. I'm not sure what to do."

Zack's about to speak up, try to think of something helpful or motivating to say when a tech steps out. "Oh, there you are," he says, heading towards them. Looking at Zack. "Authority's booked you in a match tonight, Zack. Sheamus requested it and-" Dolph's hand tightens around Zack's. "...you're competing against him tonight."

"Fuck no," Dolph says, immediately standing up and towering over the tech. Zack blinks a few times, trying to wrap his head around both the last minute match and Dolph's reaction before getting to his feet and lightly pushing Dolph back.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it," he tells the intimidated tech, who scrambles away. "Bro-"

"No," Dolph snaps. "They can't do this! He's using you against me!" Dolph grips Zack's arms and searches his face. "Kid, c'mon, there has to be something-"

"It's HHH, bro," Zack mumbles, pressing his forehead to Dolph's and trying to smile but coming out with little more than a pained smirk. "There's nothing really anyone can do. I- I'll make it through somehow. And hey, maybe a miracle'll happen and I'll kick his ass for ya, huh?" Zack presses a kiss to the side of Dolph's mouth and mumbles, "It'll be ok."

Dolph stares at their hands, the ring on Zack's finger, and rubs the cool band with his thumb. "Kid-" He startles when Zack eases the ring off and hands it to him. "Kid- no-"

"I'll be back, bro. Before you know it." He leans in and kisses him again and this time, Dolph reciprocates. "Cheer me on, yeah?"

"Always, kid," Dolph mumbles, subdued as he grips his ring tightly.

The match is about as bad as Zack had quietly expected. He can't get any significant offense in, Sheamus overpowers him at every turn, and through it all, all Zack can imagine is the look on Dolph's face while he's forced to watch this. His last ditch effort to recover gets him dragged into position for a Brogue Kick in the corner but the crowd starts freaking out, Zack blinks sluggishly as he's thrown roughly out of the ring, and then realizes Dolph's arrived, Dolph's throwing punches like a mad man, keeping Sheamus away from him, and... Sheamus bails, escapes up the ramp as Dolph glares him down.

Zack coughs, leans against the barricade wall and looks up as Dolph rolls out and stands, clearly keeping an eye on Sheamus as he leans over to check on Zack. "I'm ok," he breathes out, easing into Dolph's touch. "Ok." Squeezes Dolph's wrist and forces a smile. "Thanks for the save, bro."

"Always, kid. Always." Dolph checks behind them, once more, before kneeling down and hoisting Zack to his feet. He winces in sympathy when Zack groans, sore from the beatdown, and rubs his back. "Here, kid." He grips Zack's hand and eases his ring back on his finger, shielding him from view of fans and cameras alike. "Alright?"

"Yep. Thanks again, bro," Zack says, leaning into him as Dolph carefully massages his shoulders.

"Let's get backstage. I kind of just need to kiss you right now," Dolph mumbles, wrapping an arm around Zack's shoulders and leading the way up the ramp, Zack's face resting against his neck as he grits his teeth against the pain shooting up his body with each step.

Once they're outside the trainer's, Dolph does just that, soft lazy kisses that help Zack to relax before they walk in to get him checked out. "I'm going to make this up for you, kid," he promises, already brainstorming ways to make this week in Zack's homestate better. The kind of week he deserves. "I promise."

"Don't worry about it," Zack murmurs, stretching out on the cot. "I'm just glad it wasn't you this time, bro."

Dolph twitches, gnaws at his lip, and continues to think, the cool slide of Zack's ring still with him. He can only think of one thing to make this week better for Zack and he can't do it by himself.  
-x

After a quiet day spent around Zack's apartment, making sure he rests and all of Dolph's plans are falling into place nicely, Wednesday starts early for Dolph as he wakes up, rolls over and checks to make sure Zack is still fast asleep. Finding that he is, he smiles and carefully gets up, pulls some pants on, and slips into the hallway with his cell phone. "Hey, I know it's early, and I know this is stupidly last minute, but I need some help with something I've been thinking about..."

By the time Zack wakes up, Dolph is off the phone and has breakfast, comforted in the knowledge that what he wants done is actually, really happening- and Zack will be none the wiser until Dolph wants him to know. He leans into bed and lightly kisses Zack's shoulder, massaging down his back, avoiding some of the scattered bruises caused by Sheamus throwing him around so carelessly. "Mmm," he moans into his pillow, sighing softly as Dolph presses in deeper, working the knots out of his muscles. "Feels good, bro."

Dolph grins. "I said I'd make it up to you, kid. Massage is the first step in my brilliant plan."

"What's next?" Zack asks into his pillow, biting back another soft groan as Dolph's fingers work their magic up his neck.

"I bought your favorite protein oatmeal," Dolph says with a laugh as Zack slowly sits up to face him, looking sleepy and soft in the early morning light. "And juice."

Zack beams, leaning in to kiss him. "I could get used to this," he mumbles, nuzzling into Dolph's side as he yawns, struggling to wake up. He stirs as Dolph hands over the oatmeal container, popping a straw in his juice and watching as Zack eats, growing more alert with each bite.

"So I was thinking," Dolph says, running a hand through Zack's hair. "We hang out around here for awhile, run errands or whatever, and then spend the night at the summerhouse. I have a couple of things I need to do over there before the next tour, and it's quiet and lonely without you. How's that sound?"

Zack drinks the last of his juice, then nods. "Sure, bro. Maybe I can bring some more stuff over, it's getting crowded in my office again."

Dolph rolls his eyes, lips twitching in exasperated fondness. Then nods. "Fine, kid. We can do that." He keeps Zack as busy as possible for the next few hours- allowing himself time to slip away and check his phone every so often. They sort through Zack's things, boxing up more stuff to take to the summerhouse, they eat lunch, then Zack goes to the gym while Dolph stares at his phone, pleading with his eyes for it to ring, to light up with a text, something.

Finally, around 3 PM, it does just that. We're good to go.

Dolph laughs under his breath, exhales, and goes to collect Zack.

"I'm not sure why we had to leave so early," Zack says, glancing over his shoulder at the boxes full of his things littering the back seat. "I thought we could eat supper first..."

"Don't worry about it," Dolph says, rubbing his thumbs over the steering wheel. "I have something planned."

Zack purses his lips, brows furrowing suspiciously. "Oh, do you now?" Dolph just grins, refusing to answer him, and for the rest of the drive, they remain in this stalemate, Zack wanting answers and Dolph unwilling to divulge. Finally they arrive at the house but, before Zack can get out, Dolph snags his hand. Rubs his wrist in the way he knows always makes Zack melt fastest. "Bro..."

"Just, wait here a minute. I wanna check on something. Ok?" He lifts Zack's hand, lightly kisses his ring and settles his hand back down on his leg before pulling himself out of the car and going inside, Zack's gaze confused and intense the entire time he's walking towards the doors.

"What the hell?" he mumbles, pressing his fist to his lips and waiting. It's barely a minute before Dolph comes back out of the house, his eyes so bright that Zack can see them gleaming from here. He slowly gets out of the car and approaches his fiance, frowning, but before he can say something, Dolph disappears back inside and- Zack's mom has him, leading him down the hall, her eyes gleaming with tears. "Mom?" he chokes out, unsure what's happening.

She beams at him. Kisses his cheeks, his forehead, his nose. "I love you, Zack," she tells him softly, motioning to a pale purple suit on the bed. "Change into this, darling."

He stares at the clothes. Looks over at her. "What's going on, Mom? Dolph's acting weird, now you're here- I don't get it..."

She tilts her head, smiles at him. "You will, honey. Get dressed." He's still frowning, uncomfortable with all of this, but he abides by her wishes, takes the suit into the next room and changes into it. By time he comes out, his dad's appeared, also dressed in a suit, grin wide and easy as he claps Zack's shoulders and hugs him enthusiastically.

"Someone tell me what's happening or I'm going to have a panic attack," Zack says, looking between his parents desperately.

While his father steps up to help him with his tie, his mom smoothes out the wrinkles in the back of his suit. "You should answer this," she says, picking up his abandoned cell phone as it begins to ring and holding it out to her son.

Zack exhales, shaking his head before taking it from her. "Hello?"

"Hey, kid." It's Dolph of course. "Do you know what we're doing yet today?"

He's teasing. Of course, he's always teasing. Zack sighs hard. "No, bro, and I'm kind of getting concerned. Are you punking me out or something?"

"Not this time. Kid, remember a few months ago, what I asked you?"

"You ask me a lot of things," he says grumpily, swatting at his dad's hands when he swoops in to adjust the tie again, already risking choking Zack out. "Which time?"

"Will you marry me?"

Zack rolls his eyes. "Of course I remem-" The words die away as he gets a closer look at himself in the mirror. The suit, the tie, the house, his family- "No way."

"Kid?" Dolph sounds nervous at this. Zack almost wants to laugh but he's too shocked to make a sound, gaping at himself in the mirror. "Kid, you're kind of scaring me here."

"I- you want us to get married now? Like this?" Zack whispers, barely able to get the words out through his suddenly very dry throat. "I..."

"Yes, kid. Before your family and the Justice of the Peace who agreed to do the ceremony this afternoon. I know I should've told you sooner, maybe had your say in some things, but... I just... we're only in New York for a few days, and things haven't been easy for us lately, I thought this would make you happy."

"We don't have a marriage license," Zack breathes out.

"Your parents helped with that," Dolph says. "We have everything we need. Even a couple of stragglers." He rolls his eyes at Heath Slater and Wade Barrett, both making themselves quite busy at the table full of food. "Those are for the reception!" he hisses, Heath looking up with an almost guilty shrug that's still not enough to make him drop the finger sandwiches he's gobbling up. "Damn idiot."

"I'm going to assume you mean one of said stragglers and not me," Zack quips, laughing when Dolph exhales, scandalized, into the phone. "I... I'll see you in a few minutes then?" he asks, suddenly nervous.

"Yeah, kid," Dolph says, the relief in his voice overwhelming. "You most definitely will."

Zack hangs up and turns to look at his parents. "I'm really getting married then?"

His mom smiles through her tears, cupping his face. "Yeah, darling. It looks like you are." They sandwich him in a long, affectionate hug and remember all of the pain, the fear from his high school days, to how he kicked illness' ass, achieved his dreams, and now... marrying the love of his life. "I'm so proud of you," she breathes into his shoulder.

He smiles, looking a little misty eyed, cupping her hands and nodding at his dad. "Let's go do this, then."

The entire house looks different. Soft lights gleam across the foyer into the living room, where all the furniture had been moved to make room for the Justice, Dolph, and Wade. Heath waits on the other side, grinning and giving Zack thumbs up when he sees him peeking in. "Holy crap," he breathes, leaning against the wall and staring at his mom. "It's really real."

She chuckles. Nods up at him. "Yes. Your husband-to-be wanted everything perfect for you." She squeezes him. "You shouldn't leave him waiting."

"Alright," he breathes. "God, what am I supposed to do though?" He feels awkward, staring down the carpet spread out from a few feet forward to Dolph's side.

"I believe we have to give you away," his dad cracks, only half kidding.

"Shit, I'm the bride," Zack mumbles, running his fingers through his hair, staring down at the gold ring on his finger. Soft music is already playing and he hopes that Here Comes the Bride isn't anywhere on the playlist- figures Dolph has to at least know better than that. Finally he closes his eyes, swallows down his nervousness and looks back at his parents, nodding. "Let's go." He's not sure what the signal is, really, but his lips twitch up into a grin when an instrumental version of his theme music hits as he finally steps into the room with his parents on either side of him.

Dolph is in a white suit accented by a pink pocket square and tie and it shouldn't look so good, but somehow he makes it work. Zack eyes him as they approach, his parents lightly taking his hand and putting it into Dolph's with sappy kinds of smiles on their face. "Hey, one of us had to wear white," Dolph jokes as he squeezes Zack's hand, drawing him up to stand across from him, their fingers interlaced.

"That's so ridiculous, bro," Zack laughs, still overwhelmed by everything he's seeing. Nudges Heath. "How long did you know about this?"

Heath scoffs. "Your fiance here just snagged us 'fore we could fly home yesterday," he says. "Had to run around like a chicken with its head cut off, findin' clothes kinda appropriate and helpin' him get everything set up. I'd say we did a pretty good job if I say so myself."

Wade clears his throat loudly and rolls his eyes. "I did most of the running around and finding clothes. What exactly did you do again, ginger?"

Heath purses his lips, glowering at him for outing him so quickly. "Helped move furniture and picked up the marriage license. Shut up, Brit, God."

Zack laughs at them, glad that they're here to ease the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach, before getting distracted by Dolph whispering to the Justice. "What?" he asks, wondering if there's a problem.

Dolph stares at him for a minute. Shakes his head. "Nothing, kid, just making sure things'll go smoothly." He rubs his finger over Zack's knuckles, grazing his ring, and Zack nods, still a little dazed.

"I love you, bro," he says quietly.

Dolph's entire face lights up. "I love you too, kid."

"Are we ready?" the Justice asks, accepting both men's nods as his cue to begin. Neither Dolph or Zack fully pay attention to the beginning of his speech, already aware of what marriage entails, the bond, the devotion, the love, through good times and bad. They pay attention when it's time for them to speak, their eyes gleaming brightly despite how softly the room is lit. "I understand you've written your own vows."

Zack's eyes widen and he looks panicked, having nothing of the sort since... he didn't even know he was getting married until ten minutes ago. "What?"

"Follow my lead, kid," Dolph murmurs to him, winking softly. "You've got it." He clears his throat, and doesn't bother fishing out a piece of paper or anything. His eyes are clear, smile soft as he peers at Zack. "Ever since we met, you've had my back through every possible good and bad thing that there's been in my life," he begins, voice growing louder and more sure the longer he speaks. "Injuries, wins, losses, questionable decisions, I knew I could count on you to be here for me whenever, wherever, and however I needed you to be. And I've been told this a lot, and there's no real reason to deny it, I know I don't deserve you. But you stay with me and you love me no matter what, so I look those people in the eye and I tell them they're just jealous because they don't have anyone as loyal and steadfast as you in their lives to give them a reason to actually earn something like this." He motions between the two of them. "What we have, it overwhelms me sometimes, but in a good way." He smiles. "I love you, and I can't wait to see what the rest of our lives together brings us."

Zack swallows hard, needing a deflection to try to collect his thoughts. "You expect me to follow that?" he demands, causing the others to laugh a little. He exhales, wipes at his eyes with his free hand, squeezing Dolph's fingers tighter. "God. This just... Bro, you think you don't deserve me after... you surprised me with a wedding, do you know how ridiculous that is?" He laughs brokenly, taking another minute to look around at the lights, the people scattered around the room, the Justice watching him quietly, waiting for his cue. "We've both had a lot of ups and a lot of downs, I guess it's just the life we chose when we decided to become wrestlers... and I'm so glad we did, because without that, without the WWE, we might not have met each other, you know? And I can't picture my life without you." He smiles shakily. "Imagining me doing anything else, living something other than the life we're building together, it all just feels really empty and boring. Whether we're working together or against each other in WWE, or seeing all of the sights in New York or just sitting at home eating pizza and watching those comedians you like so much... My life would be absolutely nothing without you in it."

They stare at each other, dwelling on each other's words, until the Justice clears his throat. "May I have the rings?" Wade and Heath spring into action, handing over the delicate rings, and the Justice stares at the bands for a moment before looking up once more. "Do you, Dolph, take Zack to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness and in health. to love and to cherish, and be faithful for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Dolph says easily, taking the purple and black ring and carefully easing it on Zack's finger, smiling at him.

Zack listens to the same question and answers affirmatively through a shaking voice, eyes still wet with tears, guiding Dolph's pink and silver ring onto his.

"Then by the power vested to me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your husband."

Everyone oohs and ahhs softly as the two men lean into each other, kissing softly. "This is really real?" Zack asks, breathing out once Dolph pulls back to search his face.

"Yeah, kid, it is," he chuckles.

"Sick," Zack mumbles, pressing in for a deeper, more thorough kiss before they remember their guests and the table of food and drink waiting to be devoured. Turning, Zack chuckles a little, face flushed as he realizes his family, Heath and Wade are peering at them patiently. "Sorry, bros, um... let's eat, yeah?"

"Yes!" Heath says enthusiastically, just for Dolph to point at him warningly.

"You've had more than your fair share already, Slater!" But he's distracted from picking on Heath when Zack grips his hand and tugs him closer, kissing him. Dolph sighs, melting into his husband's warmth, grinning almost giddily at the thought. Husband...

"We're going to kick them out sooner rather than later, right?" Zack murmurs, raising an eyebrow as Dolph laughs softly at him, stroking a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, kid, if that's what you want. But we at least owe them something for helping so much." Zack sighs, but gives in, allowing Dolph to drag him over to the others, where they eat the remaining sandwiches and other offerings on the table, which is still a decent spread despite Heath and Wade's earlier snacking.

"Is there cake?" Heath asks, Dolph groaning and swatting at him as he nods at Zack's mom, who disappears into the kitchen just to return with a two-tier cake that Zack and Dolph painstakingly cut a few slices from, Zack watching Dolph with a teasing kind of glare on his face as Dolph approaches with the fork.

"Don't even think about i-" But Dolph's already smashing it all over Zack's face, the broski groaning before licking the frosting and crumbs from his lips. "Dammit, bro, I said-" Dolph tries to dodge Zack's response, and even succeeds to some extent, most of the cake ending up in his mouth but Zack doesn't give up, curling his fingers around the back of Dolph's neck and forcing him in for a messy kiss that leaves remnants of what is still clinging to Zack's face all over Dolph's mouth and nose.

He sputters but just grins, eyes gleaming as he wipes some of the crumbs away from Zack's chin. "Fine, fine. I deserved that."

"Damn straight you did," Zack mumbles, leaning into him.

After the food is ate, they start getting a little giddy, toasting everything they can think of with bottles of champagne and everyone is relaxed and comfortable, the music easing into something soft, romantic. "May I have this dance?" Dolph asks, holding a hand out to Zack, who blinks a few times before taking hold and allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. They meander to the middle of the room, Dolph's arms wrapping loosely around Zack's waist, as they slow-dance to the song, eyes locked and teeth flashing in affectionate grins.

Once the song ends and shifts into a slightly faster beat, Zack looks up to find that Heath and Wade have joined, as has his parents. He watches their friends, nudges Dolph lightly and nods towards them, Wade's eyes locked on Heath as they talk softly, Heath's face the glowing sign of contentment. "Think they'll be next?"

"Probably? I mean, they've been together for, what, four years, give or take?"

"Since Corre, I think," Zack murmurs. "So yeah. Almost as long as we have, counting breaks and everything." But they don't dwell on those times any longer, especially not here, not now. They've overcome. "This is the perfect night," he mumbles into Dolph's neck, warm and happier than he's been in a long time.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing," Dolph whispers back, kissing the side of Zack's face.

They oblige their guests for another hour before Zack's mom starts shooing Heath and Wade to the door, realizing that it's late and the newly weds need some time to themselves. "I'll call you tomorrow- uh, late, probably," Zack calls to Heath who barely gets to wave in acknowledgement before he's being pulled into the car, Wade eager to begin the drive to their hotel. "I feel kinda bad, kicking them out like that," he says, turning to look at Dolph. Reaches out to run his fingers over the seams of Dolph's suit. "But maybe I can forget about it..." He laughs, kissing Dolph slowly.

They find their way to the bedroom, fingers loosely interlaced until Zack drops onto the bed and Dolph begins wandering around, kicking his shoes off, loosening his tie, the rest of his clothes. "I'm gonna get some towels, I need a shower," he says into the quiet of the room, heading out into the hall to the linen closet. "Do you wanna-" His words die away when he comes back and finds Zack curled up on the bed, fast asleep, hugging a pillow to him. His rings are gleaming on his finger. He smiles fondly and kneels down, watching Zack sleep for a few minutes. "Ok, maybe next time, kid."

Zack is still asleep when he comes out about fifteen minutes later, and Dolph sighs, eyes soft as he finishes drying his hair with his towel and tosses it aside, climbing into bed, easing his wedding ring back on his finger since he'd taken it off so it wouldn't get wet. Zack is calm and pliant while asleep, making it easy for Dolph to guide his tie from around his neck and his shoes from his feet, unbuttoning his shirt, easing the suit jacket off of his shoulders, tugging his slacks off of his hips. He frowns, delicately tracing the bruises from Sheamus' latest still evident through Zack's tan, shaking away thoughts of what he'd like to do to him the next time he's in the same arena as the Irish brute, opting instead to focus on the man before him. Once Zack is undressed and wrapped up in the bedding, he looks comfortable, sleeping more peacefully, and Dolph presses a lingering kiss to his lips. "Good night, husband," he murmurs, testing the word out once more before stretching out next to him and wrapping an arm around his waist, tugging him closer to kiss the back of his neck. "I love you, kid."

Zack stirs, makes a faint noise, then rolls over to face Dolph, eyes still closed, lips parted as he breathes in and out softly. "Love you too, bro," he whispers, a smile on his face. He tucks himself into Dolph's neck before falling back asleep.

Dolph hums, plays with Zack's hair for a few moments before closing his eyes too, a soft grin on his lips as he drifts to sleep as well.


End file.
